Hector Con Carne
Hector Con Carne is the main character of the show. He is an evil brain that has been attached to the body of a bear. He attempts to take over the world but struggles to do so in his current state. He is voiced by Phil Lamarr. Biography Childhood According to Hector's Mother, Hector had always been obsessed with villainous dominance. As a young child, Hector was fixated on "taking over things". She mentioned him conquering the sandbox at the playground, holding all the neighbor's pets for ransom, and starting up a riot of Cluck E'Cheese's, when his birthday was being held there. Despite his constant success as doing evil as a child, he must have lost his ways, when he became an adult, since he's now a total failure. Adulthood & Explosion When he grew up, he became a Jillionare Playboy bent on world domination. However, his body was destroyed when Cod Commando (disguised as a mad scientist hired by Hector) tricked him into activating an explosive. His brain and stomach were also the only two known appendages to survive the explosion. Major Doctor Ghastly found those parts and put them in her life support domes. When Hector woke up he found himself in a fridge, where Major Doctor Ghastly explained everything. He decided to continue to try and take over the world, and hired Major Dr. Ghastly as his new mad scientist. At some unknown point, he was eventually attatched to Boskov. Evil Con Carne After getting used to his new state, Hector got back to business, and set up shop on Bunny Island, where he'd inaugurate the evil organization, known as Evil Con Carne. Major Doctor would be loyal to him and serve as his mad scientist and he's also hire an army of Henchmen, which greatly consisted of teenagers, looking for better paying jobs than Burger King. Though, the army had a fair share of adults too. He also hired General Skarr to be the sergeant of their army. Appearance Before explosion When he had his body, Hector was a very tall and muscular man with large arms, a large chest, but thin legs. He had long silky black hair along with body hair on his chest and forearms. Before his body was destroyed, he was seen wearing a white shirt with purple pants and brown boots along with a gold necklace around his neck with a purple gem. Around his waist he wore a black belt with a purple buckle which displayed his signature "Hector Con Carne" logo. His face was never fully seen but he had a rather large dimpled chin and women found him to be extremely attractive. His original body appears in "Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne", and "The Mother of all Evils". After Explosion He is a pink brain with black eyes and a darker pink stem that serves as a "hand". He is inside of a green glass dome filled up with water that is attached to Boskov the bear along with Stomach. In the pilot episode, Hector's brain had a much rounder shape, but in the first season, he's given a brain-like shape, and then in the second season, he's given much more detailed features, such as being made bumpier and more fleshy-looking, and was given a purple temporal lobe. Personality Hector is a Mexican, Jillionare playboy with an evil urge to rule the world. Hector claims in The Pie that Loved Me that his main reason for wanting to rule the world is because he loves all the beauty it holds and believes that it is his right to rule over all the wonders of the world. Hector has had a desire to conquer and rule over others since he was a child, a fact that was revealed by his mother. He usually acts as an evil overbearing tyrant who yells, insults people and bosses them around, but Hector has a good side that shows whenever he isn't trying to take over the world, such as when he's just trying to have fun and it is shown that he genuinely does care about Ghastly, Boskov, Stomach and even General Skarr on rare occasions, and sees them as his friends and surrogate family. There were many episodes where Hector's nice side is shown, but he is mainly known for being evil. Hector also has a soft spot for his actual family as he cares deeply about his mother and wished that she would never find out about his evil life. He also cares about his beloved pet Enrique Jr.. Hector has mixed feelings about his son,Destructicus Con Carne, being a hero instead of a villain, but deep down, does love and care about his son and is willing to put up with the fact that his son's a good guy, even though he wishes Destructicus would be more "evil." Relationships Major Dr. Ghastly Hector is nicer to Major Doctor than his other workers. He finds her to be the most important and competent worker. This is because of her rapid production of inventions, moral support, and loyalty to his way of working, no matter how erratic his way of work may be taking them. Hector is completely oblivious to Major Doctor's romantic interest for him. In "Gridlocked and Loaded", he learned she had a crush on a co-worker, and assumed she had a crush on every member of their team, except himself, as the concept never even occurred to him. If he did know, it's unknown if he'd returns her feelings if he did, or how that may affect their relationship as co-workers. As of now, they're considered friends, which doesn't seem like much, but this is actually giving her higher praise than any other one of his servants and lackeys. Their first interaction was remembered in "Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne". Hector still had his body and was in search of a scientist. Ghastly auditioned and fell in love with him during her interview. Hector rejected Ghastly, seeing her life support systems as a joke. Of course, these almost instantly came in handy, after Hector was blown up by Cod Commando, and reduced to a brain and stomach. Ghastly saved his life with her inventions, so Hector really owes the humblest of gratitude toward her. Despite his respect for her, he likely doesn't return her romantic feelings for her, as a few of his actions have contradicted this. For one thing, he simply doesn't view her as physically attractive at all. In "Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne", he rejected her, when she applied for a job as his scientist, but instantly hired another woman, simply because of her appearance. In "Teenage Idol", Molatom told him to set him up on a date with "the hot chick" on his team. Hector replied, saying "I don't have any hot chicks on my team, but you can take Ghastly instead." In "The Time Hole Incident", however, an alternate timeline had Hector and Ghastly having a baby, when they were stranded on an island for 30 years. When Ghastly hinted her feelings for him, he blushed. This could have either been a blush of passion or embarrassment. General Skarr Hector treats General Skarr with utter disregard and rudeness, targeting him with the most obnoxious insults, apathy toward his feelings and well-being, intentional physical harm, and overall disrespect. General Skarr hates Hector and often fantasizes about overthrowing him and becoming the new leader of Evil Con Carne. The duo both fight back and forth with each other and it's unknown exactly how this battle started. Clearly, they have different points of view and ways of doing things, but since Hector is the superior worker, he almost always gets his way. Hector's only reason for keeping Skarr around is because he needs him for leading his army. Of course, Hector lacks absolutely any gratitude or appreciation or this. Boskov Hector is obligated to coexist with Boskov, since he is his current body. Hector finds Boskov's stupidity and incivility infuriating. Unfortunately, Hector is forced to stick with him, since of all the bodies he has access to, Boskov is the least inferior of them all. He dreams of one day, finding either his own body or a more adequate body to resign in, and has made many attempts to do so. Stomach Hector has a favorable bond with Stomach, since she's the only known remain of his body, aside from himself. There is some conflict with the two, as Hector is often disgusted by not only her tendency to burp and fart, but also her grotesque physical appearance, alone. In "Gutless", Hector not only learned his spinelessness without her, but also admitted his love and appreciation for her, crying when he feared her possible death. This was the only, but also an insightful episode, to Hector and Stomach's strong and almost familial love for each other. Cod Commando Cod and Hector have been sworn enemies for longer than time has taken them back. Cod Commando is the one responsible for Hector's body blowing up, but they were still known to hate each other before then, as seen in "Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne". After Cod's finest hour in defeat, he continued besting him in battle, joining the do-gooder organization of SPORK and going against all of Hector's evil plans. Their first post-explosion war was in "The Smell of Vengeance", where Cod Commando foiled Hector's plans to immerse the entire world in a horrendous stench with his Stink Ray. Since then, Cod and Hector have been an ever-battling duo, wherein Cod Commando reigns triumphant pretty much every single time, with the only exceptions being times they both lose. Estroy Hector and Estroy are rivals, both being villains bent on the same goal. The two compete for the title of the ruler of the world and their fights, usually end with them both destroying themselves worse than each other. Their wars are usually all about besting each other with their superior inventions, either that or pulling childish pranks on each other. One thing they usually do is steal each other's inventions. Hector stole from Estroy in "Search and Estroy", and the vice versa happening in "The HCCBDD". The two of them hate each other and seem to be completely against each other's standpoints, despite the fact that they both want the same thing. Quotes :See Hector Con Carne/Quotes Trivia *Hector may be a parody of Brain from Doom Patrol. *According to "Evil on Trial", Hector is the world's 23rd most wanted criminal. *In "Son of Evil", Hector said he loved the Japanese culture. *In "Hector, King of the Britons", it was revealed that he had a specialty for voice impressions. *Hector's face, while he still had his body, has never been shown. **Some believe Destructicus Con Carne may look like what Hector looked like before being blown up. This is unconfirmed, however. **In the episode "The Mother of all Evils", a picture of Hector's original body is seen hanging over the bed. His mouth is seen but the rest of his face is not. *Episodes such as "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" suggest that if Hector were to be deprived of the liquid in his dome for too long, he'll shrivel up and die. *Hector is the only character, who has appeared and spoken in every episode. His only minor appearance was "Boskov's Day Out", where he only appeared at the beginning of the episode. *In the Latin American dub of the show, Hector's name is "Hector Ado", making his name a pun on "Dorado", the Spanish word for "Golden". This is mainly due to "Con Carne" translating to "With Meat" in Spanish, making for a very stupid sounding name. *His, Dr. Ghastly, Boskov, General Skarr, and Stomach's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery See Hector Con Carne/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Evil Con Carne Members Category:Appendages Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Humans' Brains Category:Con Carne Family Category:Characters voiced by Phil LaMarr Category:Brains Category:Animals' Stomaches Category:Humans Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters